


Death

by PositiveBagel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I'll think of more tags next time, Obsessive Behavior, The reader is a kid, The relationship with death is kinda sus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositiveBagel/pseuds/PositiveBagel
Summary: Paying a visit with Death but he doesn't seem to want to kill you. Maybe a good friendship will develop. You know, between an Entity and a human person. Nothing will go wrong and it'll be great. Happy Fun Times.
Relationships: Death/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> It's late yet again. I don't have an idea of the age of the reader yet. I do be eating 2am ramen tho. I hope you're having a good day btw :) Love you dude. God I need sleep.  
> Oh yeah, Death doesn't show up yet. I like setting the scene first, sue me. Sue me for my twelve pennies.

“If you’re too scared to jump off a small rock then you shouldn’t have tagged along, idiot!”

My boot slips on the groove of the large boulder and I scramble to get back up on the ledge. The new scrap on my palm burns as I wipe off my wet hands on my shorts. I cradle my hand as I stomp my foot.

“This isn’t a rock! It’s a boulder! A big wet, stupid boulder!” I cry out, extending my arms out to the giant land mass.

Josh shakes his head at me. He slowly walks to look around the sides of the boulder. I sniffle as he makes his way back in front of me. He clicks his tongue.

“Well, that’s the only non steep way down the rock. You either tough up or I’m leaving your ass behind.”

“I’ll tell my mom that you left me behind in a dark forest,” I say, crossing my arms. “And that you said a bad word too.”

Josh squints his eyes at me. His glasses have rain drops on them. He scoffs and turns around, making a show of adjusting his backpack.

“I don’t care about what you say to Auntie, you’d probably be too scared to walk back on your own anyway. If you don’t stop wasting time I’ll actually leave you.”

He turns back to see if I had moved down yet. I hadn’t. We both stare at each other, waiting for who’s gonna crack first. Josh smirks as he continues moving forward. My eyes widen.

“Okay, Okay! Don’t leave me up here alone!” I shout, crouching on the ledge as I try to make my way down again. The stupid rain made every groove wet and my heel wouldn’t stay on it correctly. Tears pricked my eyes at the thought of being stuck or falling to my death.

Josh sighs. “You’re doing it wrong. You have to turn your whole body around while climbing down so you can use your hands AND your feet. Here, dummy--lemme help.”

I manage to turn my body around with Josh’s hands helping me stay balanced. I climb down the boulder and wipe my hands again but this time on my raincoat. The cut was still stinging. I sniffle as I face Josh. 

“...thank you.”

“It’s whatever. It was like a 4 foot drop anyway.” 

Josh ruffles my hood as he walks past me to head deeper into the woods. I adjust my backpack and hurry along to match his long strides.

-

“When are we gonna take a break? My feet hurt,” I whine, swinging the wet stick I found a while ago at a few bushes in the way. “And I don’t see any river you were talking about.”

“I’m not sitting on some wack ass wet leaves, either keep a lookout for a dry area or shut up.” Josh says, stepping over another patch of wild vines.

I mock his words quietly under my breath. He’s lucky he’s older than me. I snap the stick I was carrying and I throw the two halves far into the side of the woods. I continue following Josh.

We pass many trees. Some fallen, some still standing from the past storm. I spotted deer tracks at one point but Josh didn’t seem to care. We kept moving til we could hear rushing water in the distance.

Me and Josh glance at each other before we both break off running to the sound. He easily keeps his lead as my legs can’t seem to keep up with his. I almost stumble into his back as he stops right in front of me.

The rushing river is loud and it extends far across the forest floor. I couldn’t even jump it if I tried, and I’m really good at jumping. I sit down on a nearby rock, making sure to sit on my raincoat this time, and I stretch out my legs. Josh puts his backpack on a stump next to me and starts to dig through it.

“So what now? You fishing or something? You don’t even have a pole dummy,” I nag, already wanting to eat our snacks now.

“No, I’m not fishing. We’re hunting frogs.”

I straighten.

Hold on.

“We?! I don’t wanna hurt frogs!” I say, smacking Josh’s arm.

Josh retaliates with a harder smack on my arm. Ouch.

“I didn’t let you ruin this trip of mine just for you to lay around instead of work. You don’t have to kill anything but at least catch them. Jeez!” Josh huffs, shoving a big empty cookie jar into my hands.

I groan as I try to get a better grip on the jar. I reluctantly stand up from my rock chair, leaving my backpack on it. I glare at the jar in my hands. The holes on the lid were tiny and spaced out.

We walked all this way and we’re not even making a cool fort or stick boats--Stick boats! The coolest thing ever!

This blows.

“Wait, couldn’t we have just looked in my backyard for frogs? Why’d we walk all this way? I thought you were smart,” I complain, shaking the jar around like a snow globe. I glanced at Josh who was pulling out thin rope from his bag.

“First of all, call me stupid one more time. And we’re hunting special frogs, not the lame small ones at home. These guys are red and have huge horns. They’re probably too big to even squeeze past your fence.” Josh says.

I huff at his explanation.

Special frogs? He must think I’m dumb. All frogs are the same, slimy and gross. Not cute.

I inhale deeply, preparing to let out a giant sigh to bother him. I choke as I start to exhale.

Josh has a knife in his hands.

“WOAH! What are you doing?! That’s a knife, be careful!” I cry out, backing up from him.

Josh rolls his eyes at me. “No shit, we’re hunting frogs. Now hurry up and start looking, it’s gonna get dark soon.”

I was gonna mention the flashlights we packed but I don’t wanna make him mad right now. My bright pink backpack is left on the stump as I make my way down the side of the stream.

“Hey!”

I turn around to face Josh as a bundle of string hits my face. My head tilts as I stare at the string that laid on top of the jar’s lid.

“If the frogs get too rowdy, just tie their legs.”

My face scrunches up from the thought of touching a frog.

“Fine, how am I supposed to find you after catching them?” I question, trying to hold the jar with one arm to put the string in my coat pocket.

Stupid big jar.

“Just meet back over here when you’re done catching them. I’ll put a branch as a marker”

“But how do I know when I’m done?”

Josh rolls his eyes. “When it gets too dark to see anymore frogs, duh. And I want at least 5 by the way, so hurry up and get started. They move in groups during the evening so it’ll be easy to hear them nearby.”

I nod my head. 

Me and Josh split in two different directions, I go downstream as he goes up. I follow the river’s current, trying my best to avoid the slippery rocks in my path. The stream starts to slow down up ahead. I look around at the area.

It’s like a resting point for the water. Moss is gathered up from rocks blocking their way down. I see water mosquitoes swim around some still parts. Ice skating but bugs.

I look up ahead. The water continues moving but I think this is a good place to start looking. The heavy jar is placed on a flat stone as I look for a stick. I see one caught between following the current and a rock. I grab it.

I swing the stick around for a bit.

Sturdy.

I go around the area and poke rock crevices. Sometimes I free some moss from the rocks to watch them float downstream. Like moss boats.

“Hello! Any frogs here?!” I ask, banging the stick on another crevice.

I hear nothing but buzzing from nearby bugs. I huff.

I don’t blame them. Being hunted probably stinks.

I cross the pond water with rocks popping out from the water. As I reach the other side I see a flash of green dive down in the water.

“Mr. Frog wait!” I jump to where he dived down and try to see him from the surface. I squat down on a rock as I lightly drag my stick across the top of the water.

His head pops up again and he stares at my stick hovering over his head with big glassy eyes. Awww, he’s kinda cute. And not very slimy. But I’m still not touching him.

Wait a minute...

Mmm. He’s too green.

I exhale in relief. “Oh, you’re not the right kind. Sorry, for bothering you. Watch out for my cousin Josh though, he likes hurting animals. His dad isn’t very nice and I think Josh wants to be like him or something- that’s what my mom said at least. Now go! Shoo!”

I gently nudge him with my stick to make sure he stays on this side of the stream. I stand up and stretch my legs. The gray sky lets up on the rain, only drizzling now.

I walk back across the rocks. I grab my jar and continue walking down the stream.

The jar is awkwardly nestled in my arm as I use the other to swing the stick around.

…

This is dumb. I’ve been walking for years. I need a break.

I found another good sitting rock a little ways from the stream. I put the jar on the ground. My backpack is opened to reveal a sandwich and a juice box. I’ll save the cookie for when we’re walking back home. 

I make myself comfortable on the rock and start eating.

I wonder if mom is okay with me being gone for this long. But last time when Josh and his family came over, mom wanted me out of the house the whole time. I guess this is what I get for saying how uncomfortable his dad makes me.

My friends could have at least invited me to their vacation so that I wasn’t stuck with Josh. I used to like hanging with him until he started Junior High, now he’s all different and stupid.

I sigh as I finish up my food. Putting my trash in the front pockets of my backpack, I stand up. I kick a nearby rock. The rock was sitting on a pile of twigs.

Mmm. Twigs.

My mind stills.

Twigs!

I grab the string from out my pocket. I smile at it.

Stick boat race time.


End file.
